The Prince and the Pauper
The Prince and the Pauper (El Príncipe y el Mendigo en español) es un mediometraje de animación creado por The Walt Disney Company. inspirado en la historia de Mark Twain del mismo nombre protagonizada por Mickey Mouse. Fue lanzada el 16 de noviembre de 1990, junto con The Rescuers Down Under. Sinopsis "En el pueblo de Londres, existió un rey bueno y sabio, que gobernó con paz y compasión en cada rincón del pueblo. El pueblo de Londres prosperó y fue muy feliz. Hasta que un día, el buen rey enfermó, y las tinieblas cayeron sobre toda Inglaterra. Su Capitán de la Guardia, un hombre malvado y codicioso, saqueó y aterrorizó toda Inglaterra, y lo peor de todo, es que lo hizo en nombre del rey. Hasta que un día..." Historia Hace tiempo, Inglaterra fue reinada por un rey noble y justo, hasta que un día enfermó. Entonces, el Capitán de la Guardia tomó el control y mandó que subieran los impuestos en nombre del rey. Mickey Mouse, Goofy y Pluto, son tres mendigos que intentan conseguir algo de comida vendiendo leña por el invierno, aunque Goofy vende nieve saborizada, y que además sueñan con "vivir como el rey". Luego de cantar una canción expresando sus sueños, el carruaje de Pete pasa, luego de haber dejado sin comida al pueblo de Londres. El hambriento Pluto ve sobresalir del carruaje unas salchichas y comienza a perseguirlo, quedándose dentro del castillo del rey por accidente . Mickey toca la puerta para que lo dejen entrar, y uno de los soldados le abre la puerta, confundiéndole con el príncipe. Pete regaña al soldado por "dejar entrar a cualquiera", señalándole donde está el verdadero príncipe: teniendo sus aburridas clases con su aburrido profesor. El profesor le enseña al príncipe sobre trigonometría, mientras el último mira por la ventana a los niños jugando con la nieve. El príncipe, al ser descubierto por su profesor, es burlado por Donald, uno de los empleados del castillo. El príncipe se venga provocando a Donald, mientras el profesor está distraído escribiendo en la pizarra, hasta el punto tal que Donald golpea, sin querer, al profesor, echándole el último de la sala, volviendo el príncipe a sus aburridos estudios. Pero escucha un alboroto abajo: es Pete, quien intenta sacar al mendigo Mickey y a Pluto del castillo. El príncipe ordena que se lo traigan enseguida. Pete, de una patada, hace pasar a Mickey por la puerta, y a Pluto lo echa del castillo de una patada también. Mickey, asombrado de estar dentro del palacio del rey, derrumba sin querer varias armaduras decorativas, cayéndole uno de los yelmos sobre su cabeza. El príncipe llega para averiguar qué sucede, pero otro de los yelmos cae sobre su cabeza. Los dos Mickeys se encuentran y se sorprenden al ver que son totalmente iguales. El príncipe le cuenta al mendigo que se aburre con su vida: levantarse temprano, estudiar todo el día, tener todas las noches fiestas y banquetes y luego, irse a dormir temprano. Entonces, al mirarse los dos en el espejo, se dan cuenta de que pueden intercambiar de vestuario y uno tomar el rol del otro. El príncipe tranquiliza al mendigo diciendo que para gobernar necesita decir sólo dos cosas: "¡Que espléndida idea, que bueno que se me ocurrió!" y ¡Guardias, deténganlo!, y si hay algún problema, todos reconocerán al verdadero príncipe por la sortija real. El príncipe, disfrazado de mendigo, baja por la ventana, engañando al Capitán Pete, quien cree que es el mendigo. Pete echa al "mendigo" de una patada, al igual que a Pluto. El príncipe conoce a sus "nuevos amigos mendigos". Mientras, el verdadero mendigo es desafiado con sus estudios, como química, donde la fórmula le explota a Donald en la cara, o incluso, el adiestramiento de un cóndor. Mientras el príncipe intenta hacer que un perro juegue con él al arrojarle su hueso, lo único que logra es que el perro lo haga correr de miedo. Luego de conseguir escapar, el príncipe ve como un par de soldados intentan robarle una gallina a una madre y sus dos hijos, argumentando que es para el rey. Pero llega el príncipe, disfrazado aún del mendigo, ordenando que devuelvan la gallina. Los soldados le arrojan una calabaza encima y se marchan, pero no le creen que él sea el verdadero príncipe. Los niños le ayudan a levantarse y le dicen, creyendo lo que dicen los soldados desde hace años, que el rey les quita la comida. Pero un carruaje, el que transporta la comida robada del pueblo, pasa y el príncipe lo detiene, mostrando la sortija real. Todos hacen una reverencia mientras el príncipe devuelve la comida. Pero los soldados, que habían sido llamados por el hombre que conducía el carruaje, intentan detener al príncipe, acusándole de farsante. El príncipe escapa con Goofy, con un poco de ayuda de los demás plebeyos. Uno de los soldados que reía, ahogado de borracho, al lado de Pete, le dice que "uno de los mendigos tenía la sortija real". Pete se alarma, sabiendo entonces que el que echó era el príncipe. El soldado se burla de él diciendo que "le van a dar". Pete contesta que "no, si no regresa con vida". El mendigo, disfrazado del príncipe, es llamado por el profesor de parte de su "padre". Mickey entra a la habitación de su "padre", mientras este último le dice: "Hijo mío, desde el día en que naciste juré prepararte para este momento. Pronto me marcharé y tú serás el rey. Prométeme que gobernarás sobre todos con tu corazón, con justicia y serenidad". Mickey contesta: "Lo...prometo". El rey finalmente muere. Mickey sabe que, ahora que el rey ha muerto, debe buscar al verdadero príncipe para ser coronado. Pero aparece Pete por detrás, quien lo amenaza con asesinar a su perro si no se corona. El verdadero príncipe oye las campanas, anunciando la muerte de su querido padre. El príncipe, sabiendo que deberá continuar la obra de su padre, decide volver inmediatamente al palacio. Pero aparece Pete y logra capturarlo, y lo mete al calabozo junto con Donald, mientras inicia la coronación. El vergonzoso mendigo no quiere pasar, pero detrás de la cortina está Pete ahorcando a Pluto. El príncipe le ordena al guardia que los deje salir, pero éste se niega a obedecer. Una figura negra sube las escaleras: un hombre encapuchado armado con un hacha. El guardia cree que el que viene a ejecutar al príncipe, pero usa el hacha para golpear al guardia en la cabeza. Entonces se quita la capucha: se trata nada más ni nada menos que de Goofy. Goofy intenta averiguar que llave abre la celda, mientras van llegando los demás soldados. Donald abre la puerta, y los tres huyen hasta el final del pasillo, logrando hacer caer a todos los soldados. El mendigo, que lucha por no ser coronado, finalmente detiene al obispo, y ordena a los guardias a atrapar a Pete. Pero Pete se defiende señalando al mendigo como un impostor. El príncipe llega a tiempo antes de que maten al mendigo, y hace su entrada. El príncipe y el Capitán Pete luchan mientras los demás soldados son derrotados por la torpeza de Goofy y la cobardía de Donald. Hasta que el príncipe le corta los pantalones a Pete, revelando unos calzoncillos con corazones, y siendo empujado éste por la ventana por sus atrapados soldados dentro de una araña del techo. El confundido obispo no sabe a quien coronar, hasta que Pluto reconoce a su verdadero amo. El príncipe es coronado junto a una canción final de celebración, y gobierna durante muchos años con justicia y compasión para todos. Papeles *Mickey Mouse—Él mismo/El Príncipe *Goofy—Él mismo *Pluto—Él mismo *Pete Pata Palo—El Capitán de la Guardia *Las Comadrejas—Los Guardias *Donald Duck—Él mismo *Horace Horsecollar—El Profesor Real *Clarabelle Cow—Campesina *El Búho Arzobispo Curiosidades * En el estreno original de la película, la película contenía una pieza extra de animación justo antes de los créditos finales, en la que Horace informa a la audiencia que ahora tendrán un intermedio de diez minutos, mientras que los dos Mickeys se burlan de él y luego recordar a la audiencia Que The Rescuers Down Under comienza después de que el intermedio termina. Después de esto, un pequeño gráfico contando los minutos a la presentación de The Rescuers Down Under apareció en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla cuando los créditos finales de The Prince y Pauper empezaron a rodar. Este segmento no apareció en ninguno de los lanzamientos de vídeo de la película. * En la versión impresa del mediometraje hay dos escenas añadidas. Uno tiene lugar después de Mickey y el príncipe cambiar de lugar, Donald decide probar la cena de Mickey para asegurarse de que no está envenenado, sólo para que no deje nada, pero los huesos.La siguiente se lleva a cabo después de que el príncipe se lance en la mazmorra con Donald, y el príncipe está en pena por la pérdida del rey como Donald trata de consolarlo. * Un nivel basado en The Prince and the Pauper aparece en el videojuego Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, donde el Príncipe es referido como "Prince Mickey" y Mickey es referido como "Pauper Mickey". * Fue el último proyecto de Disney en usar el proceso proceso de Xerografía, que el estudio había utilizado durante tres décadas. * Tuvo un re-lanzamiento en teatros en el Reino Unido junto a Brother Bear en 2003 * Clarabelle Cow (voz de Elvia Allman) es el único personaje femenino representado en esta película; Daisy Duck y Minnie Mouse no aparecen en esta película. Este es el papel final de Allman como la vaca Clarabelle; Después de su muerte en abril de 1992 Winchell toma el relevo como la voz de Clarabelle Cow. * Esta es la primera caricatura protagonizada por Mickey Mouse y / o sus amigos para comenzar y terminar los lanzamientos "modernos", comienza con el logo de Walt Disney Pictures, luego sigue con "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" y el título corto (sin créditos de apertura) , tienen créditos finales. * Esta fue originalmente el último mediometraje para ser lanzado en el teatro hasta el próximo mediometraje Olaf's Frozen Adventure. * En la versión de libro de la película, Pete es arrestado después de ser derrotado por el Príncipe y no se enreda con los guardias en la lámpara de araña. * En la versión teatral original los créditos finales son rápidos con música de cierre corto.Sin embargo, al final de los lanzamientos de la película, los créditos finales se ralentizan con una puntuación de música de cierre ampliada. Los lanzamientos de DVD de la película conservan la longitud original y el audio de los créditos finales. Diferencias con la Historia Original * Cuando el Príncipe abandona el castillo por primera vez, se oye silbar la canción "I'm Henry the Eighth, I Am." En la historia original de Mark Twain, Enrique VIII fue el padre del príncipe titular, en el filme llamado Edward Tudor, que luego se convierte en el rey Eduardo VI. Errores * Durante la escena donde el príncipe hace su presencia conocida en la coronación, él está usando la ropa de Mickey incluyendo su sombrero marrón. Luego se balancea sobre la araña - aparece sin el sombrero de Mickey - y roba una espada de un guardia desatento. Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe aterriza en el suelo para enfrentar a Pete, de repente y de manera inesperada lleva un sombrero rojo - que contrasta con el sombrero marrón usado por Mickey. Cuando Pete entonces aboga por explicar sus acciones, el príncipe está de nuevo sin sombrero y permanece así hasta que Pete es derrotado y es coronado rey de Inglaterra. Lanzamientos a Video VHS * Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Prince and the Pauper * Disney Favorite Stories: The Prince and the Pauper DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 * Timeless Tales: Volumen 1 * Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films: The Prince and the Pauper Galería Videografía Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse